Several Ways to Die Trying: One Shot
by NarutoLovesYou
Summary: This is a one shot. There really isn't a summary that I can give here. It is about Sirius and a girlfriend. They are just talking while he takes a bath. It's humorous in a way. This is only a one shot for many reasons. See the author note on top of the st


**This was just a little something that I wrote for fun. I just had this idea in my head, but it won't pan out to be a full story with multiple chapters because it really has no plot at all. But if anyone has any suggestions as to where I can take this I would appreciate it.**

A seventeen-year-old boy opened his eyes and wiped his bleached hair from his face. His feet hit the floor and he fell out of his bed. Sighing, he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. The house was silent and he smiled widely, but a shiver went through him. He hated this house, but he was happy his family wasn't in it with him. He usually stayed with James, but not when his parents went on vacation. He turned the hot water on and slid into the enormous tub. A knock came from the door and he turned the water off. He crossed his legs and sat down low in the tub before he let the person enter.

"Sirius!" A girl with long brown hair came into the room and dropped a purse and a shopping bag on the floor. She came over to him and gave his neck a hug. Her lips met his and she smiled. She had missed this for the past month. This girl was his girlfriend, Kimmy. Her butt hit the ground as she pulled away and they both smiled.

"I love you baby." He laughed and grabbed for a sponge. He washed off and Kimmy sat back against the wall and watched. She wasn't perverted, but didn't mind watching her boyfriend wash off.

"I love you too, hunny." She giggled and got up from her place on the floor when Sirius wrapped his waist in his towel. He took the shopping bag to his room and Kimmy followed him with her purse. Sunlight flooded the room when Kimmy opened the enormous red curtains and exposed two huge windows. Sirius got dressed in a pair of jeans, a black shirt and sneakers.

"Notice anything you different?" He pointed to his hair and Kimmy laughed heartily and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry. You just look too prep and strange now. I love you anyway." Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him deeply. They had been going out for a little less than a year, but everytime they kissed it was like the first for her. She longed for them when she was alone and when they were happening she gave it her all. She slid her tongue into his mouth and explored it slowly. He shivered and she bit his lower lip when her tongue returned to her mouth. She pulled away and flopped onto the bed. She looked at the engagement ring that was around her finger and she smiled from ear to ear. Sirius flopped down on the bed next to her and ran his fingers over her ring. Her eyes watched his fingers and she kissed his knuckles. He rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply. This time his tongue entered her mouth and she moaned. She had been away from his too long. This time it was wild and teeth knocking. He rolled off of her and back onto the sheets. In turn she sat up and laced her fingers through his before she crossed her legs and put her shopping bag in her lap. She pulled out a few boxes and handed them to Sirius.

In the boxes he found a new black dress shirt, a white one, a pair of slacks and when he had set them on his dresser she handed him a book.

"What Every Auror needs to know?" Sirius chuckled and flipped through the book.

"Yeah, I think you should at least read through it for me." She gave him a 'I love you' look and he nodded in confirmation.

"I guess that's good. I'll try to read it."

"You can read fine, don't give me any shit." Sirius looked at her as if she was Professor McGonagall and nodded.

"Okay, don't give me the whip Professor." He whined and Kimmy jumped on him. She took his hands in hers and kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed her back. Giggling, she strattled him and watched as his smile grew wider and wider.

"No sex for you Sirius." She warned and waved her finger at him. "You haven't deserved it yet. And you never will."


End file.
